The Blood of an Innocent
by Lady Duzell
Summary: Fisrt chapters really long but don't give p reading just because it's really long! Please read the full length before calling it quits! TSuzuki, Hisoka, Muraki, yeah...all that good stuff...


The Blood of an Innocent

Bunnyasha: Hi guys! Um…I really don't know much about this series, but I fell in love with it at first sight… What can I say! A bunch of hot guys in a yaoi! Who can resist!

Muraki: Hello. It's nice to finally meet the famous Bunnyasha.

Bunnyasha: Gah! Wh-what're you doing here! This isn't a pleasant surprise!

Muraki: Oh, but it is. (Smiles happily)

Bunnyasha: Ah! I'm not a guy! And there is no Tsuzuki or Hisoka here! Gah! Wait! Don't kill me, like you do with your other dolls!

Muraki: You worry too much! (Grabs Bunnyasha's chin and smiles cheerfully at her)

Bunnyasha: …uh… (Blushes)…I do worry too much, don't I…?

Muraki: Yes you do. I won't kill you like my other dolls; I'll first have some fun with you! (Wraps arms around her shoulders) This story better be good! Or else… (Eye flashes)

Bunnyasha: … (Very shocked, and scared face) Umm…. on to the story I guess… (Gulps loudly)

Chapter One: A Deadly Encounter

"Hey, Hisoka! Wait up!" Hisoka glanced over his shoulder at the flabbergasted girl who was huffing for air, and straining to keep up with him. Hisoka shook his head in disappointment. He turned away and glanced up at the steps that he was climbing. He watched with a smile up at the shrine the long trail of steps that the trail led to. "Hisoka!" He rolled his eyes turning back around to watch the girl struggle up the steps.

"What is it?" He asked, his temper rising. The girl glared up at him, panting as she climbed up the last few steps toward him. He glared back at her with his intensifying emerald eyes. She was now standing on the same step, and she was able to keep eye level with him. She checked inside his eyes to see what he was thinking. Determination, stubbornness, and a kind of joking glint were visibly flashing inside of his eyes. She sighed making him stare at her in confusion.

"Why are we here, Hisoka?" She asked, bringing her arms behind her back with her briefcase in her right hand.

Hisoka smiled at her, revealing his true childlike and soft demeanor. "There's something I want to show you..." He said turning away and once again making his way up the steps. She started struggling up the stairs after him and watched as he swung his briefcase around like a child. "It's just a little farther, Tsuki." He said over his shoulder.

She blushed at what he had called her. She brought a hand up to shield her blushing face. Tsuki was not her real name, and Hisoka had made it a habit to call her that since they were young children. At first it had annoyed the young girl to no end, but soon she grew into habbit of answering to his call and warming up to the nickname. She stared up at his form to better distinguish his appearance. His short, sandy blonde hair billowed in the wind slightly. His uniform, which was also very tight on his thin body, clung to him, revealing muscles that flexed as he moved. It wasn't until last year, on her thirteenth birthday, had she realized she had a crush on her best friend. The moment he handed her his gift, and he had brushed his soft and slender fingers against hers, with his warm smile, she had realized it almost instantly.

She felt horrible about it. She felt like she had failed as a friend. Guilty, wrong, sinful… She shouldn't feel this way about her closest friend! She shouldn't put their friendship in jeopardy, just because of a few hormones. Shaking her head of the indecent thoughts, she concentrated on following Hisoka up the steps.

Hisoka sighed in annoyance. He had heard all of her ramblings and reasons for not allowing herself to admit her feelings to him. She hadn't said them out loud, but his bond with the girl was so strong that he could hear her every thought in his head, no matter how hard he tried to block it. Hisoka had a power; let's just leave it at that.

His cheeks warmed up when he glanced over his shoulder at her short school uniform skirt. Hey! It wasn't wrong! She had checked him out; it was only fair he could do the same. He was a healthy fourteen-year-old boy, well reaching the end of puberty. It was natural to think impure thoughts of short skirts and growing bra sizes of his best friend…or was it…? Hisoka, who had now confused himself, quickened his pace and was almost at the point of jogging up the steps.

"Hey! Hisoka! Wait for me!" Tsubaki yelled, running up the large gap of steps that separated the two, as he sped up. The sun was quickly making its retreat out of the colorful sky and he really did not want to be yelled at by his parents when he got home.

"Baka!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"What was that?" She yelled now getting strength to catch up to him. He had reached the top finally and when she came onto the landing behind him she gasped in surprise. He slowly turned around and smiled boyishly at her.

"We're here…" He said quietly, silently praying she would enjoy his birthday present to her. "Happy Birthday, Tsuki." Tears were forming in her eyes as she watched the beautiful scene unfold before her.

A large cherry blossom tree was standing tall and strong before her on top of a small hill. The blossoms were lazily drifting downward as they fell from the shedding tree. The sun was setting behind it enhancing the effect and shapes of the blossoms. Hisoka stopped to admire the falling petals. Although Tsuki's favorite flower was not cherry blossom, she still had fond memories of them. She and Hisoka had first met under a sakura tree on her birthday, when the sun had been setting. Hisoka had obviously searched high and low for a similar tree to show her. Hisoka stood with his back to the pale falling blossoms as though it was snow.

Hisoka frowned. Why was she crying? Was it not good enough? He was about to ask, but then was stopped when she spoke before he could as k what was making her so sad. "I can't believe I forgot…" She said quietly, brushing away her tears.

"So…it's okay…?" He asked her nervously.

"It's perfect." She sighed, tilting her head to the side with a happy smile across her lips. "What more could a girl ask for?"

* * *

"Where have you been, Hisoka!" His mother yelled at him, greeting his porcelain face with a slap as soon as he entered the door. He shuddered as his mother's emotions of anger filled his head. "Do you know how worried I was?" She said in a deathly tone as she slapped him again.

'_Liar._' He thought, his chest heaving in anger and fear of his mother. _'How dare he defy me!'_ was what he could hear her screaming in his head. He stayed silent waiting for his mother to continue her angry interrogation.

"Answer me!" She demanded with tears in her eyes. After he did not reply she hit him again. Hisoka opened his eyes to stare at her with an evil glare of hate. He was being controlled by her emotions and was powerless to stop her anger from taking over him. She flinched slightly seeing her emotions being reflected back at her and was struck with a horror as she took a fearful step backward.

"You aren't worried. You're scared of me! You're scared of what your son is!" He yelled at her. She gasped at his sudden outburst only to narrow her eyes at him.

"You are using that 'thing' again, aren't you?" She asked calmly. Hisoka eyes widened at his mistake.

"N-no! I wasn't, mother!" He denied backing away from her slightly, all fear rising in him.

"Don't you lie to me boy!" She hissed. "You're father will be very disappointed. I thought you had gotten past that stage." She said calmly grabbing his wrist in her vice grip. A shot of pain raged through his body at the physical contact and the full height of her emotions. She began to drag him away toward the door that led down…

"No! I swear I wasn't using "it" mother! I swear." He felt a wave of tears threaten him as she slammed open the door and dragged him down the steps. The darkness began to surround them as the lights from the hallway were left behind and absorbed in the darkness. Hisoka glanced around the closing space in horror. '_No! Not the cellar! Don't leave me here!_' His eyes fell upon the metal cell that was quietly awaiting him. He struggled so she was forced to grab him by the hair to lead him down. He tugged at her mahogany colored kimono pleading with her. "Please mother, don't!" She swung open the large heavy cage door and then tossed him inside. Closing the door, she turned the key in its lock before staring at her son in disgust.

The natural light of the moon through the small window was the only source of light. The shadows upon her face were frightening to the young boy. He crawled over to her by the door on his knees. "Please! Mother, please don't leave me down here!" She turned away from him and walked up the steps with out a single regret in her mind.

"There is a kimono waiting for you on the floor. Put it on, and then be quiet. I don't want to hear your voice in my head again." She said coldly. The door closed and he was left alone in the darkness, only the shadows of the moonlight glanced upon him.

* * *

Not wanting to cause any further harm to himself, he groped around in the dark searching for the soft fabric of a Kimono. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally found the soft garment and quickly changed out of his uniform. Wrapping the clothing around himself he glanced around the all too familiar room. The room that most of his childhood days and long nights had been spent. Not much ever really changed in this room. It was usually dark and quiet, and often got really cold, due to being underground. He watched the gleaming metal bars of his prison. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be punished for what he was. Why couldn't his family accept him for how he was born? It wasn't like he was deliberately picking up psychic powers, just for kicks.

He curled up in a ball off to the corner. He would have to wait until all the members of his household were all asleep. He buried his beautiful face into his arms which were draped across his propped up knees under his chin. He snorted at himself. Beautiful face? Another thing in the world he was cursed with. He couldn't make as many guy friends as he liked because they annoyed him when they commented that he looked more like a girl than anything else. It was true. He did have a very feminine face, and soft porcelain skin, and a very slender figure, but he didn't look that much like a girl and for what he had done. He always made up for it with his temper.

He began to listen to the sounds of people walking above him. The creaking of the old floorboards and dust from long years past. His family lived in an old fashioned, traditional Japanese house, with shoji screens and sliding doors. His grandmother, the head of the house, and other relatives also lived in their house, running a dojo was hard work and usually a family business. Hisoka, had been allowed to learn the art of traditional swordsmanship, but wasn't able to practice as much as his cousins or uncles. Girls were strictly forbidden to touch the swords in the dojo, due to them being passed down from generation to generation. This was probably why his father had a larger disliking to his son. The feminine crap wasn't working for his father who barely spoke or talked to him or anyone else in the family for that matter. Plus he was locked up in this musty spell most of the time.

Hisoka was tempted many times throughout his life to just end it all. But in that one day of meeting Tsubaki, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel guilty for being alive. He found something to live for. Someone to welcome him with open arms and a warm smile. Someone who wouldn't lock him up in a cellar.

_He watched her from behind the cherry tree. The shy boy hid his pale face that was rarely kissed by the sun as his emerald eyes watched her run along. He had been watching her for days, and had never really had the nerve to speak with her, or show himself. His pale cherry blossom embroidered Kimono and short sandy blonde hair ruffled in the wind. She was running away from a group of angry boys holding sticks like baseball bats in there plump hands. He heard them yell at her but she continued to run. He began to cower behind the trees as they came closer and closer._

_The girl finally made her way to the tree and turned her back to it to face the boy's who were chasing her. There were three of them each blocking her escape. Hisoka leaned against the trunk to listen to their conversation._

"_You little brat!" One yelled. "Give it back to me! That's mine!" The girl clutched something to her undeveloped breasts._

"_This is my fathers and you all know it!" She yelled at them in her defiant tone. "You stole it from us!" She yelled in anger._

"_Why you little…" The three closed in on her obviously going in for the kill. She tightly shut her eyes awaiting the pain coming when out of nowhere a rock came soaring across the still spring breeze. The rock had managed to hit the leading boy square in the center of his head. The trio searched for the culprit only to receive another rock, this time in their soft backsides. Rock after rock came soaring out of nowhere. Tsubaki watched in shock as she was rescued by some unseen force that had great aim. After a beating the boys ran away in fear, shouting "Ghost!" as the cried for their mothers._

_And then she heard a rustle from above her in the branches of the cherry tree. She slowly turned around half expecting a "ghost" or vengeful spirit to be floating in mid air above her head. She was wide eyed when she glanced up preparing to scream. Her eyes fell upon a young and beautiful boy dressed in a kimono staring down at her she stared at him in wonder and awe. She watched as the wind slowly rustled through his sandy hair. He was beautiful and she began to gape in awe at her savior. She thought he was an angel..._

_He stared down at her with his intensifying emerald eyes apparently glaring at her now. The two children kept there eyes locked. She had a shocked expression and he had one of innocence and curiosity. He then made the first move. He began to climb down the tree, descending toward her. She backed away too allow him room for a landing._

_He reached for a branch only to lose his balance and come crashing down toward the earth below him. Tsubaki cringed when hearing the loud thump he made. She then rushed forward and kneeled beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked immediately. For a while he rubbed his now bumped head but then turned to her with a surprised expression. Immediately she noticed how thin and frail he looked and was immediate to react. "Are you alright?" She asked again He nodded slowly and turned away from her. She wanted to see his eyes again. She had a sudden urge to look at them. She placed her hand out to touch his shoulder but he quickly retreated from her touch and fingertips._

"_Is it true…?" He asked softly. She stared at the boy in question not understanding. "Did you really steal something from those boys?" She stared at him in disbelief for a moment only to begin to laugh._

"_Yeah, I stole something from them!" She laughed cheerfully. 'Great, I helped a thief...' Hisoka thought to himself. "It's my fathers taro set." She said with admiration. Hisoka turned his head to stare at the girl who began to explain. "They took it from me when I brought it outside so I could look through the pretty pictures on the cards." He was silent for a while staring at her smiling face not really knowing what to say. She stared at him in return for a while as well. "Say…you don't talk all that much. My name is Tsubaki! Kakyouin, Tsubaki! Nice to meet you!" She stood and held out her hand to the young Hisoka who stared at the foreign object. Someone offering their hand to HIM? He, a child of sin? A child of demons and devils?_

"_Hi-Hisoka…" He said softly reaching up for her small hand. "Kurosaki, Hisoka…" He held her hand not feeling his powers jump into her head and emotions. He could hold her hand…she must have been the angel…_

"_Nice to meet you Hisoka! Let's be friends, kay?"_

Hisoka smiled at his fond memories of meeting the only person he truly trusted during moments of his uncomfortable times and torture. He raised his head to stare out the tiny window producing moonlight into the room. He wanted to see the blossoms again. He wanted to see her…She who would not turn from a child of sins, she who would stay with this wretched creature of difference.

Hisoka laid his head against the hard ground and closed his eyes. Slowly, one after one the footsteps above him ceased as the household drifted to their rooms for sleep and rest. He too drifted into a sleep but was slowly awakened, with a feeling of uneasiness and fear. Something was going to happen tonight…

He opened his eyes and immediately sat up at seeing what lay before him. The cell door was hanging open and was inviting him out into the night. Hisoka could not believe his eyes. He stared at it for what felt like many minuets. He then slowly walked toward the heavy door with outstretched hands to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When the door swung even further outward when he touched it, he did not waste any time.

He had quietly but speedily snuck out of the main house and made his way out into the open. He began to run with fear and excitement as his companions. He couldn't believe that the gate was open and he was free for a night. His feet made their way without responding to his mind. He was going there. He just had a feeling that something or someone was waiting. However, he had fear in his stomach of being discovered; possibly whoever had opened his cell had intended to get him in trouble when he ran out.

Hisoka had reached the bottom of the steps and stared up at the moon before him. The tips of blossoms of the cherry tree shone next to the bright moon. He then glanced around searching for a face. Searching for the one he was expecting, or had been calling him. A rustle in the bushes to his side made him turn in awareness of someone else being there. Out of the clearing came…

"Tsuki…" He whispered as he ran toward her.

"Hisoka!" She yelled happily running forward with a smile as tears escaped her eyes.

"H-how did you know I would be here?" He asked her, stopping a foot or so away from her.

"I had a feeling…" She said, he hadn't hugged her…did he not want to…was he angry with her…?

"I did too." He said softly with a small smile. "I believe its because you and I are connected. Something clicked…and being friends enhances it." He said softly. She sighed. Did he really believe all that? Was he really that wrapped up in invisible connections between people? '_Who cares?_' She told herself. Even if she couldn't tell him her feelings, she would still be able to be by his side. "Tsubaki!" He yelled making her jump.

"Y-yes?" She asked confused by his sudden outburst.

"What are you wearing! You'll catch a cold." He said worried. She glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing her white trademark nightgown with a very low and very revealing dip in the front.

"And what about you?" She asked staring at his kimono. She blushed slightly because of realizing how cute he looked in one.

"Never mind me…" He said walking closer to her. "Why? Why did you come?" She looked up at his face to see his eyes like a confused and hurt kitten. She smiled and reached up a hand to place on his chin. He flinched at the contact and grabbed her hand in his. '_Because I wanted to see you…_' he heard her softly say in his head. The two held hands in the moon light, she was smiling happily and he was still as confused as ever. '_Why?_' he asked himself. If the two had looked up from their tender silence, they would have noticed that the moon was blood red and hovering over them like a large phantom of pain, fear and death.

The two began to walk up the shrine steps to come to the first landing only to stop. She had begun to stare at his features bathed in the moonlight as they were hit with the light of the moon, and he had stopped to smile to himself. They were still hand in hand and he wasn't alone anymore. Here he was with someone by his side. With someone who cared. "Hisoka…where were you last week?" Tsubaki asked out of the blue.

Hisoka was taken off guard. "Err…I was sick, so I stayed at home." What was he supposed to tell her? _"My parents locked me up in a cellar all last week and again tonight, because I can channel their emotions and they don't like that I know what they're thinking. But that's alright because they thought I had lost my powers and were going to let me go to school for a while, but if they found out that I'm here with you they'll lock me up for a whole month! Bye-bye sweet world!" _Yeah right! That would take to much air and would make absolutely no sense to her!

"A Cold…?" She asked bringing Hisoka out of his rampaging mind. He stared at her worried face only to smile at her. The two separated hands only for him to say over his shoulder, "I want to see the tree again. I bet it's even more beautiful in the moonlight." He began to cheerfully walk up the steps as she trailed behind him, smiling to herself.

She ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're it!" She said cheerfully running ahead of him.

"Want to bet?" He said challengingly running forward to catch her. The two playfully chased each other running up the next landing. And then she froze. He almost plowed into her but thankfully he controlled his stop effectively noticing she had also stopped running. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern. He stared at her face which was wide in shock and horror as it stared upward toward the top. He too glanced up at the top step…

His eyes then widened when he saw a sandal lying in a round pool of blood. He saw a trail of it dripping down into the pool the sandal occupied. He gazed higher still only to make a stifled gasp. He viewed the figure of a woman, covered in blood and limp in the arms of a man also covered in blood. The man held a large knife in his one hand while circling his other around the woman's waist. She was limply leaning her head and body backwards away from the man who held her. The sight looked as though an angel was holding a woman in his arms to save her from her sins. Hisoka flinched as he plunged the knife into her chest again, splattering the man with even more blood as the moon behind the man seemed to soak it up, all thoughts of an angel escaped Hisoka's mind now as he made a small sound as the knife was removed from the woman's body only to have the man realize their presence.

Hisoka mentally cursed and punished himself for making that mistake. The man's features became more apparent after he had turned toward the two. He had platinum silver hair that blew in the wind when he turned his head to stare at the small boy and girl. He had an evil grin that graced his beautiful features. He wore a whit trench coat which was now visibly soaked with blood. Underneath his stained trench coat was another white coat and grey collared shirt with a black tie neatly in order. His eyes stared at them, mesmerizing as though they would swallow them whole, only after awhile did Hisoka notice that one eye was silver and the other larger with a mechanical light glowing in it. He had not noticed at first due to the silver hair covering up one side of the murderers face. He dropped the corpse of the woman as though she was a rag doll he no longer had interest of playing with. When he had completely turned to stare into Hisoka's eyes, he shivered when he gazed at the blue eye which watched him like a haunting dream. He had pale skin and a large yet thin frame. The cherry blossoms fell from the trees around the man giving a beautiful but deadly effect.

He smiled at the Hisoka as though he hadn't noticed Tsubaki standing beside him. He spoke with a sweet tone that dripped of refined acid. "My, my…are you perhaps lost?" Hisoka felt his body go cold when the man spoke. Tsubaki made a small whimper which brought Hisoka from his thoughts. He removed his gaze from the man above them to his frightened friend who was at the brink of crying. He turned to see the man had also begun to stare at Hisoka's companion as though noticing Tsubaki for the first time. She was quite a few feet ahead of Hisoka because she had taken a few steps forward during the small period of time.

Hisoka was frozen to the spot as he watched the man descend toward Tsubaki with his cruel smile still on his pale face. Hisoka felt the distance close as Tsubaki walked even closer to him as though under some sort of spell. '_No, Tsubaki! Don't go toward him!_' He yelled in his head finding his vocal cords frozen. Slowly the two met half way. Hisoka wanted to move forward and grab her back toward him but found himself immobilized by fear. The man held out his ghostly pale hand to Tsubaki who reached for it. "No! Tsubaki! Don't touch him-" He finally found his voice only to lose it once again as the man plunged the knife into Tsubaki's chest. He stared in repulsion and fear. Tsubaki fell to the floor lifelessly and unmoving. He stared at her murderer in shock and blankness. He needed to run.

He was so scared at that moment. He couldn't move. '_Run! Run you fool!_' He screamed at himself. '_Oh god, He's going to hurt me! Let me run!_' He demanded his body only to find his efforts futile. He had killed Tsubaki. '_Why won't my body listen to me?_' He stared at the blue eye as his fear heightened. '_I need to run! I have to go!_' He took one step back keeping his eyes on the man.

"Don't move." The murderer commanded. He still had his cruel smile but his words were forceful and threatening. Obediently his body froze to the stranger command, his panic rising. Under his gaze, Hisoka was overwhelmed with all the fears and anxieties of the man's intentions filling him. He was panicking but unable to move by some unseen force. "What a pretty doll you are," he said as though after careful inspection. He took a step toward Hisoka over Tsubaki's body which was still bleeding. "Come here boy." He demanded.

Hisoka did not want to upset this man hoping that possibly if he did as he was told he would not be hurt all that badly. Perhaps he would allow Hisoka a painless death? He took a step forward as though the command was controlling him. '_Stop it!_' he told his body, '_Don't go near him! He'll kill you! Move away from him! Stop moving toward him!_' But it was hopeless as he came step after step closer to his murderer. He stopped a few feet away after a slow and reluctant trip toward the man. He could not tell the man all the words he was yelling at himself which he was at the point of wanting to scream them out, only his throat was parched and his voice was lost inside his head. '_Now he's going to kill me…I'm going to die tonight…who will cry over my dead body? Who will cry once this doll is broken?_' He asked as though these words were his final spoken before committing suicide.

The man closed the space between them as he walked over unhurried and almost with a spring to his step. His body tensed with every phantom step echoing in Hisoka's head. The man stood above him and casually glanced over Hisoka's body. "What are you doing so far out here on your own?" He asked sweetly. He began to circle around the boy as a lion does to torment its prey. The boy was young, in his early teens most likely, possibly 13…14…? He was very slender he noticed and had a very fragile and delicate looking frame which was a great deal shorter than him. He was very small but had probably hit puberty but was still in the early stages of it. He looked very feminine with his blonde hair framing his face and the long eye lashes that usually occurred on the face of a girl. Strangely enough he looked like a high school girl or a very pretty boy cross-dressing in a silk kimono. The boy had a thin waist and shoulders and narrow hips. He reached forward and caught the boy's chin in his hand, without the protests of the boy he tilted the head up to stare him fully in his eyes. They were emerald and cat like. Something about them excited him. Maybe it was his fascination with strange colored eyes. He forced the boy to stare at him when he tightened his grip. Upon seeing the boy flinch with fear and feeling a rush of excitement he knew he had found the perfect plaything for the night.

"I was going to rape and then kill you, but seeing how beautiful you are a quick and meaningless death is not suited for your beauty." Hisoka's eyes widened as he stared at the man in horror and fear. He felt his hands begin to tremble as he watched the man smile simply. "Don't you agree?" The man asked his grin widening as Hisoka made a small sound trying to take another step away from the delighted sadist. "Please, by all means, make some noise. I'm going to enjoy watching your blood spill and listening to your screams and sobs until your voice is dead and your tears dried out."

'_No! This can't be happening! He's going to kill me! I'm going to die! Mother! Father! Someone! Please…_' The fallen angel took a few steps closer to Hisoka who was on the tip of the iceberg. He was absolutely losing himself in his own fear and the sadistic emotions of the angel of death before him.

Hisoka felt the man's cold fingertips brush against the skin on his cheek and slowly make its way to his hair. Those cold fingers surged such emotions of lust, delight and pleasure to Hisoka's senses. He felt nothing but emptiness as though he had melted into the man's flesh and had become an empty shell. He felt the man's fingers come back to his face and brush against his lips. Hisoka whimpered, unable to do much more. '_Stop it…Don't touch me with those hands…They have her blood drenched on them! Don't touch me with her blood! Don't touch me period!_' The man's pale fingertips ran along Hisoka's jaw and then made its way down his neck, slowly descending… Hisoka let out a loud gasp, at the realization of where the killer intended for his hand's destination to be was. Even in as much fear he was in he managed to take another step back.

"Ah, ah, ah…" The man smiled his cold, shallow smile as he tutted at Hisoka's reaction. Hisoka was terrified and did what any person's inner animal instincts would do. He ran…

He did not have much time, for the man, Hisoka guessed, had expected him to run and was ready when he tried to escape to freedom. The man had grabbed the back of Hisoka's light colored yukata, and tore some of it off of his shoulders when he turned the small boy to face him. Hisoka let out a cry of pain when the man who had intertwined his fingers in the hair at the back of the boy's head and yanked back sharply. His face was upturned and the man stared at his green eyes filled with horror as tears streamed down his face. The man leaned down and captured Hisoka's lips against his own, placing a delicate kiss against his stiff ones. Hisoka had never felt the touch of another's cool lips on his. He mentally gasped when coming to another realization. '_This is…this is my first kiss…Oh crap…_' Hisoka winced slightly as the man pulled into an even firmer kiss. '_I can't believe I'm thinking that! I'm going to be killed, or worse…raped and then killed…_' The man tried to pry the boy's mouth open with his tongue. '_No! Stop it! Stop! I don't want this! Get away from me!_' He screamed in his head. '_Stop him! Make him stop! Before you're pulled into the darkness! Make him stop! Run away, Hisoka!_' He tried one final attempt to take a step away from the man only to come up with nothing but thin air beneath his foot.

He stumbled back finally being released from the intruder's lips. However, the man still had Hisoka in his frightfully tight grip and he was now staring even higher up into the man's face. He looked around them at the steps they were positioned on. "Now this simply will not do…" He said to himself unhappily. Hisoka began to wrestle in his head on what to do thankful for the delay of time. Fight or Flight? "We don't really have the right landscaping for this sort of thing…Not enough level ground…" He smiled down at Hisoka who tried not to think about what he had said.

'_Block him out. Don't let the physical touch pull you into his darkness._' Hisoka was finding it extremely hard to fight against his powers urge to go in synch with the touch of another. He hadn't developed a physical block for such things. His mother would fully deny that he even needed…Hisoka's thoughts began to become painful as he felt himself lose a bit more of his cool. He was suddenly doing things on impulse. _"You monster!"_ Her scream echoed in his head. He flinched.

He pushed at the man roughly. The man, surprised at the boy's sudden protest, was forced to stumble back a step. Hisoka made a run for it once again only to be yanked roughly back into the man who pushed against the part of the neck where the skull and neck bone connect. Hisoka limply collapsed into the man's arms unconscious. "Now that was quite rude of you, boy." He swept the small boy into his arms and turned to walk up the steps of the shrine. "I'll have to teach you a lesson on top of your beautiful death…Of course I'll have to first find a more suitable and comfortable place."

He stepped over the two bodies he had killed before, and walked into the red moons light. He was walking with a smile so purely evil that even a demon of hell would shudder in fear. His Blood stained angelic white coat rustled against the wind, his glasses gleamed against the light of the moon and his blue eye pierced whatever it looked upon. The blossoms fell from the tree landing upon the pools of blood as he disappeared into the moon's light. "The moon is calling for a sacrifice…" The corpses buried beneath the tree were restless as the roots searched for the newly spilled blood.

* * *

Hisoka had awoken from his dreamless sleep only to stare at a shoji screen of a door. Was that all a dream? Was he safe in his room now? Hisoka turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. There was something…something different…He glanced back at the screen door and stared at it for a long while. Then he figured it out. The doors had a blossom pattern on them, while the ones in his home were plain with an ivory color. He inspected the design more carefully only to notice that the artist had painted blood dripping down the blossoms. He wasn't safe. At that moment, it was the one and only moment he had ever wished that he was inside his cell down in the cellar. At least then he knew he was safe from the world, and its demons.

Hisoka sat up slightly, trying to survey his surroundings. He was laying on a futon of white and red blankets with no design. His room was square and had a small serving table off in one corner with a white coat neatly folded next to it. He noticed the very dark surroundings immediately when he tried to squint at the farther corners for anyone hiding in the shadows. When it became apparent that no one else inhabited the room he un-tensed his muscles that he hadn't even realized had tensed up.

When he sat up the blankets fell to his sides in heaps. He brought a hand to his head and rested his face in his palm. Slowly, he began to think of his options. '_I could run. No. I should run. But I don't know where I am. I could easily get lost and get caught again…No witnesses to a murder, those are the rules. I witnessed two. I could always try to fight him…_' He trailed of from this thought. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly fight off someone so much bigger and stronger than him. '_Or I could…just wait..._' Hisoka shook with a shiver at the thought of what would await his near future. He was to weak to fight, to scared to actual except his death like a man…then there was only one other option. Hisoka stood leaving the futon and walked hesitantly up to the sliding door. He had to run. That or die trying.

He brought a trembling hand up to the door surface and held it there. He was so scared. He was going to die. He could feel the Grim reaper stand behind him, guiding him, sharpening his rusted scathe. His frame shook with a shiver. He opened the door.

Before him was a square shaped garden. Right before his room was a cherry tree. He flinched as his eyes widened in fear. '_No…not a cherry tree! Not again_!' Hisoka stepped backwards almost tripping over his feet. The blood red moon shone like the sun behind the tree lighting it up like a specter of evil dreams and nightmares. He brought to hands and gripped the sides of his head as though it was about to split in two. He stared at the tree as it seemed to grow taller.

"So you are awake, my little doll." Hisoka jerked around quickly to face the owner of the voice that he knew who it belonged to. He had spoken to Hisoka as though he were a child that had awoken from their nap. The man was smiling down at Hisoka with his mechanical eye neatly covered by his parted hair, his glasses removed. His collared shirt was still blood stained, but the tie had been removed and several buttons undone. Hisoka backed away from the man who was slowly advancing toward him. He was forced to take a few steps toward the sakura tree. "Now, now, little one. Don't run, for I **_will_** catch you…That wouldn't be good on your part, now would it?" Hisoka was frozen but really did not want to be forced into a situation of intimacy with this murderer.

The man continued to smile at Hisoka who was glued to the spot, so to speak. With every step the man took forward, the more Hisoka felt his calm slip away. The man had finally come close enough to stand before Hisoka. He reached forward and pulled Hisoka into a rough kiss. Hisoka, by impulse, pushed him away. He pivoted on his heels and ran. However, Hisoka found that once again that was useless, for the man quickly regained his composure and grabbed the back of Hisoka's kimono, pulling it off of his chest and towards the mans strong body behind him.

Once in the man's arm length he roughly grabbed Hisoka's slender forearm and yanked him backward, only to fling him down onto the futon and scattered blankets. Hisoka had felt his arm being twisted and flinched with pain. But then he had the wind knocked out of him and was gasping for air. He suddenly felt a body above him, and knew he was pinned and unable to move. "So the Little doll can move, can he?" He heard the man tease. He knew he was smiling and jolted his eyes open when he felt something place between his thighs.

"Let me go." Hisoka demanded, his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

"What a surprise! You can talk too." The man snickered, still treating Hisoka as though he were a two year old.

"Let me go. **_Now_**." Hisoka felt the man push his knee even higher up his thighs. "St-stop it." Hisoka lifted his hands to push and hit his intruder. He began to bang against him with no effect whatsoever. The man firmly grabbed his thin wrists in one of his own and forced them against the pillow above his head. Of course Hisoka struggled, but what damage could a frail boy, who was locked up most of his life do against a full grown man?

Hisoka widened his eyes when he felt lips push against his once again. He gasped against them but tried to shut them when the tongue tried to pry his mouth open again. '_No! Stop it! Don't touch me! Don't! No!_' Hisoka desperately tried to move his head to the side but was failing in his attempts. The man then began to take his other hand and ran it down Hisoka's chest. Hisoka gasped into the man's mouth when he felt him feeling around his kimono, and obi tie. A tongue was slipped in just at the moment, triumphant with dominance, searching and overpowering Hisoka's mouth. '_Is this…Is this what a kiss feels like?_' Hisoka asked himself. If so, then he did not like it at all. It was as if he was being forced into submission by someone trying to choke him with a foreign object in his mouth.

Tears were falling from his eyes again, when he was finally released from the unpleasant kiss. The man dried a tear from his cheek before staring into his eyes and smiling sweetly. "Please…" Hisoka began to beg, "Please…please don't…" He cried even fiercer when the man's smile widened.

"What's wrong, my dear?" The man moved his hand to his obi and began to struggle with untying the knot.

"Please…stop…don't…" Hisoka pleaded. The man once again caught Hisoka's lips into a fierce kiss, only this time Hisoka was not able to push the man with his hands as the man's tongue dived into his mouth exploring once again all the crevices. The obi had come undone and Hisoka could feel the man trying to remove the kimono from his body. '_Stop it! Please! Don't do that! Stop it!_' The man recoiled with a yell of pain as he removed his bleeding tongue from Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka was panting as he tried to avoid looking at the blood dripping down his chin. Hisoka was cried even more fiercer as he tried to clamp his eyes shut.

Hisoka jolted his eyes open when he felt the bleeding tongue trail up his chin toward his mouth. "Trying to be playful?" asked the man. He then laid another kiss on Hisoka nipping at his bottom lip until it bled into his mouth. Hisoka's frame was shaking from the tears that he was shedding. He tried being silent, thinking that everything would stop if he did. It was all a dream…he was going to wake up and go back to his crappy life with Tsubaki to lean on. He was just having a really bad nightmare. A painful nip at his shoulder made him fully aware that this was real. He was alone, and forgotten. No one was going to save him, and he was going to die.

"Please don't…" He trailed off quietly. The man smirked at the young boy beneath him. He then removed the kimono and licked down his chest, trailing back up to his jaw bone and then his still bleeding lip. "Don't…" Hisoka demanded. "Please…don't…" The man began to unbutton his collared shirt releasing Hisoka's hands. He used his hand to feel the boy's chest, thinking that he was too frightened to fight back. Hisoka flinched with every movement. '_Stop it! Stop it!_' Hisoka saw the man pull out bright string that glistened in the red moon's light. He felt his hands being tied together, and then the intruder's hands began to search his young body. "Please, just kill me…" Hisoka whispered.

"I don't think so. You are to beautiful to just kill off like cattle. I will give you a beautiful death, one that I will be satisfied with." He shivered as the man spoke with a cold dead tone with a tint of excitement behind it.

As the man continued on he could only cry. His mother's voice screamed in his head. _"You're not my child! You're a monster!"_ His father turned away from him in disappointment and disgust. "Stop it!" He yelled out in pain. The cherry blossoms fell silently mocking him as he watched in horror unable to do anything. Tsubaki began to fall as a trail of her beautiful crimson blood flowed in front of her. "Stop!"

* * *

An: Real quick, I left out the "R" stuff for later chapters, so all of you who wanted to read that stuff, then you'll have to wait until later chapters!

* * *

"I will leave you out where you can be found, although they will pass you by as though you do not exist. Humans are ignorant and can be the cruelest to their own species." Hisoka was left out in an alley. He stood weakly and stumbled toward the sounds of traffic and people's many shoes scuffling against the pavement. He grasped the wall for support when he reached the end. He stared up into the glaring light on the streets. He did not bother t shield his eyes as he stumbled out into the busy crowd.

He was gasping for air as he rested against a wall. Sliding down to the ground he grasped his sides which were still in pain. People passed him by just as the murderer had predicted. No one cared.

Hisoka tried to stand but slipped back down to the ground. He felt himself begin to struggle to keep his eyes open. Everyone around him passed in a blur, as he tried to focus he felt himself get dizzy. Everyone passed_. "They really don't care…"_ Hisoka gulped down the metallic taste in his mouth as he grasped his aching sides falling onto his side and laying on the ground. '_I can't die yet…_' he told himself. He felt a strength stir in him. What was driving him forward? He had no life to look forward to. He no longer had anyone who cared, who loved him… He pushed himself weakly up onto his knees and took one step back up to his feet. He began to drag along the side of the wall he propped himself against. He kept walking. Walking…

When there was no more of the wall to support him he fell forward to the ground and lay there. His blood stained kimono was spread around him as people still continued to ignore the obvious blood stains and exhausted child. His chest heaved up and down struggling for the air that would not fill his lungs. He stared at his pale skinned hand lying before his face as he clenched it lightly. His voice was gone and he ached all over. He slowly shut his eyes. _"Give up…"_

There was no need to go on. _"Just let it all go away. Let the pain fade away."_ Hisoka became aware of a figure standing above him. The dark menacing shadow made his hand twitch uncomfortably. Was there any need to go on? '_Yes._' He thought. "Keep going!" He heard Tsubaki whisper cheerfully in his ear. The shadow turned and began to walk away from Hisoka. All hope was fading. "I…" Hisoka began, causing the figure to stop in its tracks. "I…I can't die yet…" Hisoka whispered. "I can't die…not yet…" Silence… Slowly footsteps approached him again as they stooped down.

Hisoka was swept up into strong arms as the figure gently carried the fallen angel away from the cruel world. Away from the living. Slowly he made his direction and destination for a human hospital. The man stared sadly through his gleaming glasses, at the young boy in his arms. The angelic face. The beautiful young body that was put through so much pain and suffering in just one night's stand. His dark hair slid out from behind his ear as he stared at the boy entirely. The boy was innocent. He did not deserve this, but it was unstoppable. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

* * *

Hisoka awoke with a pounding in his head. It felt like someone was hammering away inside of his temples. He glanced around where he was laying. It was a white room and he immediately asked himself if he was in heaven. If he was in heaven than why was there a loud beeping noise? He glanced to his right where he squinted, trying to un-blur his vision. A monitor with numbers and a beeping wave came into focus. '_Strange Heaven…._' He thought. He also noticed a tube was connected to his arm with a needle at the end. He then saw a door behind the objects that were obviously attached to him. This wasn't heaven…Was he abducted by aliens? No. There was something more.

His head began to throb when he turned it to stare at the ceiling. Something had happened to him. He knew it. He just couldn't place a finger on it. His temple pounded even harder as he tried to will his memory to think. He almost let out a gasp of pain but quickly held it in. Flashes of memory flooded his head. His head was rushing and so was his memory. His mother slapping him. The cellar and barren cage. The moon shining at him. Tsubaki, the bright moon and cherry blossom's. Hands. No. The moon! It was…red! '_No! Stop! Don't remember!_' But he couldn't stop, and his memories of the previous night filled his head as he began to retreat into himself. The horrible images of blood were seared against his corneas. Blood! His hands were covered with blood! '_Stop it! Make it stop!_' The smile of evil found its way to Hisoka who gasped in fear as though the man was actually there in the room with him. And then the painful memories exploded in his head. To body's, one forcing into the other, and his blood….everywhere was his blood!

Hisoka began to scream out in pain. People in the other room rushed in slamming open the door. Hisoka was sitting up and was gripping the hair on the sides of his head. The people rushed in and tried to calm him down. They began to pull out a needle and a medicine they inserted into the tube connected to his arm. He immediately began to feel his vision become hazy as tears streamed down his face. He began to feel weak as two hands wrapped around his shoulders and forced him back onto the bed. He heard the soft murmuring of voices as he began to fall into darkness. "It's alright…" A voice hushed, "You're safe here." But they were wrong. He wasn't safe anywhere from those memories that haunted him.

* * *

Hisoka calmly awoke this time sensing the presence of another person in his room. He tensed slightly as he tried to see who it was. He then relaxed slightly seeing a woman doing something to the monitor on his side. "…Mother…?" He asked with a hoarse voice. The woman turned around and stared down at him. Hisoka was shocked to meet kind eyes and a warm smile.

"So you're awake?" The woman asked coming to his bedside. He recognized the voice as the one that had comforted him earlier before he had fallen back asleep. He began to stare at her pretty face with brown hair framing her slender jaw bone. A white hat sat atop her head and a white uniform covered her curves. She was obviously a nurse. "How are you feeling, Hisoka?"

Any other day he would have asked why this woman knew his name, but she obviously had his records on the clipboard settling against her breasts. He turned away from her and stared at the ceiling, with a slight wince of pain.

"Are you feeling pain around your neck and head?" Hisoka gave slight nod as he continued to stare at the white ceiling of his dormant room. The woman softened her eyes at the young boy.

What a tragedy to happen to someone of his age. She remembered it clearly. At six' o'clock in the morning she was paged down to the emergency room at the beginning of her shift. They already had brought a stretcher out and were rushing him away. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a calm man with a sad face standing in the corner. His glasses gleamed in the light and his brown hair was somewhat messed up. She ran alongside the stretcher to help out in any way. There was a young boy dozing in what seemed a restless sleep, his blonde hair fell against his forehead framing his face and sweaty brow. He had a kimono loosely hanging about his shoulders. She gasped noticing bloodstains were covering the kimono in an intricate design, however there appeared to be no wounds among him whatsoever.

When they had gotten him to a bed and stabilized him, they examined and tried to clean his wounds. But as she had already realized he had no wounds where they should have been. They cleaned his body and put him in a clean hospital gown. With further examination of his body as was expected of someone who was sent through the emergency room.

When she had seen the results, she had gasped in horror as she stared down at the young boy. Barely even fourteen…he was raped. He was such a gentle looking person in his sleep she had thought. She felt tears peak their way to the surface as she thought of how much suffering the boy had to endure.

"Did…" She turned her head to stare at Hisoka who was still watching the ceiling, "did my parents…did they com in to see me…?" She was shocked at first but then smiled.

"Yes they did. However it was a short visit." She smiled at the boy only to see that this news had not made him any happier. "Their waiting in the other room with the doctor right now." She turned her head toward the door but Hisoka did not follow her gaze. He frowned up at the ceiling as his eyebrows fixed into pain. What was wrong? Was she missing something?

"Do they…do they know about what that man…." His voice cracked slightly, "…do they know what happened to my body last night…?" She furrowed her brows in concern as she saw how important her answer would be and how troubled he was by this.

She was quiet for some time, "…yes…" She whispered. Hisoka shut his eyes tightly.

A soft knock brought the two out of their distracted thoughts. They both turned to see a large strong man walk through the frame of the doorway. He was wearing glasses and a brown business suit. His hair was neatly pulled back and he had certain dominance about him. The nurse immediately recognized him as the man who brought Hisoka in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked shutting the door quietly behind himself. The nurse was on guard immediately.

"Who are you? Are you a relative?" She asked him suspiciously.

"No I am not a relative." He said calmly to the hot tempered girl before him. He sighed when she tapped her foot impatiently against the floor.

"Then who _are_ you?"

"My name is Seiichiro Tatsumi. I work for an agency that has been after the man who did this to Mr. Kurosaki. I am here to ask him some questions on the events of last night." He could tell that the spitfire was not satisfied.

"Who permitted you to do so?"

"Mr. Kurosaki's parents and his doctor." He said calmly meeting her dumbfounded gaze.

"You're…you're lying!" She yelled, "It's too early for questioning him! The psychological damage can become worse by just bringing it back up so early!"

"I must question him sooner or later, ma'am." He said in an icy tone.

"No! I forbid it! It's too early-"

"Let him question me." Hisoka's voice interrupted. She spun around only to see him sitting up in bed staring at the man with determination.

"But! Hisoka!"

"Don't baby me." He said harshly. "I can take it… He's just going to ask a few questions, right?"

"Exactly." Tatsumi agreed, making his way to the chair beside Hisoka's bed.

"Besides…" Hisoka said softly, "I wouldn't dare go against my parent's wishes…" Knowing she had been beaten the nurse retreated to the corner to silently watch.

"Hisoka, where did you meet the man who did this to you?" He stared at Hisoka who still looked determined, but his eyes were blank and distant.

"Cherry blossoms." He said once. "We were at the shrine and were at the steps leading toward the Cherry tree."

"Who's 'we'? What shrine?"

"Me and Tsubaki…she's dead now… She was a friend of mine."

"What shrine, Hisoka?" He had known about the girl, for they had found the body later on during the night by a group of teens who were out for a midnight stroll of passion.

"I don't know." He said softly. "I never really cared about the shrine. All I cared about was the cherry tree. I am such a fool. She died beneath that cherry tree. I died beneath one too. He robbed my soul…" The nurse gasped. Hisoka had begun to talk like a madman.

"Why did he attack the two of you?" Tatsumi asked, patiently trying to keep Hisoka going.

"Saw something I shouldn't have…I suppose. There was so much blood. There were so much blossom petals too…"

"Did he attack you and your friend at the same time?"

"No. He first killed Tsubaki…I was so excited too…her blood just ran all over the floor…" He sounded like he was in some sort of trance.

"Did he attack you next?"

"Yes…but first he played with me like a cat does with his food…" He paused for a moment. "Do you know his name? Tsubaki's murderer? Do you know his name?"

"How did you get to the city? Did you run from him?" He ignored Hisoka's question.

"Yes…I tried many times to run… But then it went dark…"

"What happened next, Hisoka?" Tatsumi pressed.

"I woke up…I felt so cold… Like I was dead… There was a cherry tree and a room…and a bed…" Hisoka's eyes began to furrow in pain.

"Hisoka…, what did he do to you? Do you remember what he looked like?" Tatsumi began to pressure.

"I can't…" He began to sound pleading as his brows twisted in confusion. "I can't remember…" he now began to sound distressed as he searched for something, anything.

"What did he look like, Hisoka?" Tatsumi pushed even harder trying to get an answer.

"I don't…I can't remember…" Tears were falling from his eyes as he stared at his bed sheets. "He…oh god….he touched me and…did so many things, but…I just can't…I can't remember…" Hisoka was gripping the sheets with all his might.

Tatsumi sighed giving up. "That'll do." He got up from the chair he had been seated on and fixed himself up. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. You're a very strong person. I'm surprised you were able to answer so many of my questions." Hisoka only felt worse at these words. He gave a slight nod of the head as Tatsumi made his goodbyes. "Thank you for your time. I hope you recover in good health." With that he shut the door to the silent room and walked away.

Hisoka could feel the woman in the corner. He knew she pitied him. '_Damnit! It's my fault! She's dead! And it's my entire fault!_' He knew she had begun to move about the room and speak comforting words to him, but he didn't hear them. He felt nothing. All of his senses were numb. '_Why can't I remember?_'

Tatsumi stood before the group of men giving his report in full detail. "I was actually surprised by this case in particular, sir." Tatsumi said staring up at his boss.

"Why's that, Tatsumi?"

"Well for one thing he was left alive."

"And…?"

"Well… He only erased the way he looked to the boy. He left all other memories though." Tatsumi looked up hopefully as though his boss would have the answers as he brought his hand to his chin in a thinking sort of gesture.

"It is strange for his rep, but we already know that he is quite a strange serial killer, so it's not so surprising he's changed his pattern…" The chief said, but there were still many unanswered questions.

"But why, sir? This isn't Muraki's style at all. What's he up to?" Tatsumi stared at his boss's worried face.

"I don't know."

* * *

Bunnyasha: Thank you for bearing with me! Yes I know this is a long chapter, but I like to begin with a long and explanatory beginning and then move on to regular chapters… Oh! I have a message to all of my Cobra's Bite fans…Don't use my other stories to tell me to update! I want to hear what you think about the story you're reading not that you want me to update!

Muraki: You have quite a way with words, my dear.

Bunnyasha: Eep! You're still here!

Muraki: Why of course! I have to give you your punishment, don't I?

Bunnyasha" (GASP!) You didn't like it?

Muraki: Oh! I did! I loved it!

Bunnyasha: Then why…?

Muraki: I just love torturing you, my dear. You're face of pain just brings chills up my back… (Grabs Bunnyasha and tries to strip her of her clothing and forcing her to ground)

Bunnyasha: Gah! Someone! Please help meeeeeeeeee!


End file.
